Raven Jackson
by fluffy20456
Summary: Johnathon O'Neill is in class with casandra fraser as a favor to general hammond. When a new lutenet is tranfered to the bace with her 16year old daughter with a cerious last name? Sg1, Cassy, Janet fraser, Asgard/ Anchents,Mesed up Jacksons.
1. Chapter 1

**SG1 **

**Jack O'Neill, Casandra Fraser, Anna Ravenwood, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Jonathon O'Neill, Samanatha Carter, Teal'k, Janet Fraser.**

**XXXXXXXXHigh SchoolXXXX**

Jonathon O'Neall was in tenth grade at Colerrado Spring's. He was on a mission so to speak. Being the only clone of one Jack O'Neill, with ever memorie still intacked he still played his part John as he now called him self was sent to look after Cassy Fraser, curent offworld freind. He was asined her and having to repeat high school. He was smart but there's always a cost. So he was the new jock, poplar and all around good guy. He lived in a apartment that was 15 min from the school, stores, and Janets home. The base was an hour away. Sam would keep up with her and he would be able to go on dates well thats what they called it he called it amongst other things. Keeping his promases to Jack his better half, or so was said he never kept tuch with him or the team unless thay need him. Unlikey.

Monday first class of the day sitting at the back was Jack, he had blue jeans and a black hoody on him, Cassy was sitting near the fron of the class eager to learn, history. Last week he lost his game boy, Radio and anything that the teach would tell if he wasn't paying attention. There were plenty of good looking chicks in this class but none of them were atrative as Carter. Ahh well lets not dwell on what he can not have. Lets sleep in stead.

Riing ring, first bell

"Atention class we have a new student. This is Raven Jackson shes a tranfer from Egypt, her and her mother have just been tranfered to a near by air base please welcome her with kindness. Miss Jackson. Welcome!"

'Jack looked at the new arival Raven Jackson? I wonder if she and Daniel related to each other? She had black hair, greanish eyes and same type of glasses as Daniel, hell she look more like him then anyone he ever met. Could she be his child? How he never said he was married before Chara' and he never said he ever had a child. This would take some more investigation. Seeing that she was headding towards the back were he was seated, he picked up is bag and made room for her to sit besides him. He could feel Cassy's eyes on him he took one look at her dyeration and winked. Now he defently had to pay some attention to class. Damet!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_RAVEN

First day.

New school.

New students.

Old materals.

Yay fucken me.

Thanks to mom we moved here.

A fucken Air bace wanted her the Star Gate Program wanted her not me. I'm a fucking Anchient. I have Assened more times then I could count. I can see the future and the past. And the closer that I'm am to that fucking. Its almost crule I get more and more visioons. Walking in the the class I could see the teacher recanize my last names. I under lined Jackson for a reason instead of my real name Noel Ravenwood Jackson. My Fucking mother was Anna Ravenwood, father was Daniel Jackson, never met him and hate her.

Living with a mother that kills you at every chance that you get. Can get pritty old after the thousand time it hapends. But geting raped and killed by your so called uncles and teachers, generals, captins, and any one else that would be on the base camp we would be stationed at. Yes my life was hell but what can you do about it? Im differend inmortal. Servivor of death, I can't die thanks to the anchents. I have all the knolage taught to me when I Assened for the seconds and when I sleep. To them im a chosen one of some sorts. To me I don't give a care in the world. If I did I would be insain by now.

This mornnings beatings left me with two cracked ribs and a really brused torsow. Heading to wards the back of the class after the teacher introduced me. I could see one Casandera Fraser, the bases doc's kid sitting in front looking towards the back were Jack O'Neill was sitting, Well his clone was sitting. Man he looked hot. Generally speaking. I hade a Red hoody covering up my scars and brused body, with blue jeans, and skater shoes, in my left hand was a skate board, in my right was my bag. I slid in to place as he turned to look at me. The whole class was looking at me as I removed my Reading Glasses and put on my shades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXClassesXXXX

**Riing ring,** first bell

"Atention class we have a new student. This is Raven Jackson shes a tranfer from Egypt, her and her mother have just been tranfered to a near by air base please welcome her with kindness.

Miss Jackson. Welcome!"

She had black hair, greenish blue eyes, a Red hoody,blue jeans, and skater shoes, in her left hand was a skate board, in her right was her bag over her sholder.

"Now that you are seated Miss Jackson, I would love to here more about you. Likes, dislikes, hobbys, some things that would make you more comfertable being here and being a new student. I'm sure that you are nervious on your first day. I'm sure. Your from Egypt and for you being here must be different. Are you by any chance relateted to a Daniel Jackson by any chance?"

The class looked at her as the teacher questioned her and asked of her father what did they care they were here to pass the grade or to waste time, to them this was a waste of time getting to know her knowing that army brats wouldnt last that long here none of them did.

"Mr. Franks I think that the questions you ask arn't the ones that you seak please fuck off.."

"Miss jackson!" Mr. Franks yelled at his new student.

"Sir yes sir?" her voice driping with sarcasem.

"Please sit down if you distruped my class once more you will have detention as for the language. You have a ten page essay on the histrory of were you lived and the history be hined it."

'Sir! Yes sir!'

"Now class as we have it over the next few weeks till turm is over we will be learning on WW1 Hitler and consitration camps you are to devide into groops of three. Miss Jackson your with Jack, and Casandera, please work quietly.

XXXX

_when the world has changed_

_and the sky is clear_

_the storm has pased over the waters,_

_bring back a freind._

_the clouds are gray as drops of manny fall down on me._

_take me away, down to the river that mark through the land._

XXXXXXXXX2 weeks laterXXX

Raven get your fucking ass down here you lazy bitch and do some work.

Yes mother.

Don't you dare talk that tone with you mother young lady.

Sir! Yes sir!

XXXXXXX

Classes were a blure now I was staying away from everyone as dark curcles draped my eyes. The visions and beatings had gotten worse. it turns out that my history teach and me sciance teacher, were soon freinds with my so called uncles.

I was always black and blue.

So pumped full of drugs today was the first day that I could focus clearly.

I had no freinds.

Cassy and Jack would work on the project for history, and I was expelled from the groop.

Jack was surprised as I was working on work that they did last turm. And then asked why as I told him I had alredy covered Hitler and so on. Not that I gave a rats ass. I still sat besides them till the fucking teacher moved me to the front of the class when I bad mouthed him in front of the principal. Since then I only talked when asked apon and never sat nere any one.

XXXXXXX

_'It was monday morring we had english littature. Jack was the one of the first to see me that day. i had blue jeans on with a darkblue hoody my sun glasses went missing last night. Mr. marks had taken them and my uncles took turn taking the glasses apart and carving each peace of them into my skin. i was walking with a limp today and my skate board was in my back pack. Everytime I would try to talk to him or cassy the principal or the men that worked for him would talk me to his offace were i would be taught on not to be a nucance that i was a freek and aslave to man. during english though we had Mrs Gate she was awsome igot to sit with them and even when i was aloud help them with the terms assiments. they were dooing poetrey and writing short stories. It was the only class i pretisapated in thease days were i would get a A. and were i could actualy be freinds to the ones that i could only trust. The ones that could help make my life worth living for.'_

"Okay class, well done on your writting assiments now today we are going to do some thing different i want you to compose a poetrey for next week. it can be about anything. life sports or even fantacy. This assiment will be done in pairs. The pairs will be listed on the wall behind you." Mrs gate said as the class took alook at the bord behind them.

Now as for todays assiment i would like three students to come up and reas their asiments, thease are the only one that got a "A" on their assiments.

Cassy Frasser

Nathen Daniels

Noel Ravenwood Jackson

please step up and take your assiments in order Cassy would you like to go first?" Mrs. Gate said as the students grabed their assiments and sat back down in their regular spots.

Yes ma' Cassy said as she mead her way to the front of the class taking a good look at Jack and Raven why did the teacher call her Noel? was that her real name? and Ravenwood her mothers name? now she knew why that no one on the base was called miss Jackson. she hid her name well.

As Cassy read, Raven wasnt paying any attention as she was trying to shake Jacks stair, some times he just wouldnt give up. taking his hand and running her fingers on the back side of his hand caused him to look down and sit in shock.

Jack looked at Raven or the one that introduced her self off as Raven. It never occored to him that it wasnt her first name. He was looking trying to reach her gase trying to make eye contacted. No such luck. She ignored him. She during this class always made eye contacted with him and Cassy right now her eyes were shining on her paper as her hand reached down and grabed his masaging her fingers on the back side of his hand. Taking a hard look he could see a scar on the back of her hand. Giving her a squeaz and relaxing as Cassy was finishing. They parted as they claped and she was seated back down on the other side of him. The class turned to liston to Nathen.

"Congradds Cassy I new you could do it." Raven said as she wipered to her

"Thanks Raven why didn't you tell us that Noel was your first name?" her and Jack looked at her with question filled eyes."

"You will see soon enuf listion to my story when its my turn it will tell you why. And how. Cornol please for give me."

Taking a deap breath as she took her place at the front of the class.

"Miss Jackson please read us your story the Prophecy"

Yes Mrs Gate i would be happy too.

.ZZZZZZXXXXXXXXXXXWELL?XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LIKE? HATE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**FLUFFY20456**


	2. Chapter 2

SG1- jack, sam teal'k, daniel, Hammond

Jhonathon o'neill

Casandra fraser

Janet fraser

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXa memorie to my father who in death left so many un-answered questions I write this poem to my father that look over me and his familey. I love you dad, always for ever and ever. Good Bye..**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...**

Let It All Fall Down

Looking up to bring down

The truth

When the fires burns the ground,

And leaves fall when winter time

As the rain fall's it freeze

And snow falls on our heads

Looking down brings

Death

Lies that separate us all

When tears slide down my face

The sky darkness for this time

And place.

Looking in the middle brings

Average people day to day

When tears put out the fire

And sun shine is all around us.

Let it fall down

So that life can spread its wings and break away

The fire is inside

Let it burn in all of our harts

And laugh with happiness

**...ok now back to the story...**

**Previous:**

Jack looked at Raven or the one that introduced her self off as Raven. It never occored to him that it wasnt her first name. He was looking trying to reach her gase trying to make eye contacted. No such luck. She ignored him. She during this class always made eye contacted with him and Cassy right now her eyes were shining on her paper as her hand reached down and grabed his masaging her fingers on the back side of his hand. Taking a hard look he could see a scar on the back of her hand. Giving her a squeaz and relaxing as Cassy was finishing. They parted as they claped and she was seated back down on the other side of him. The class turned to liston to Nathen.

"Congradds Cassy I new you could do it." Raven said as she wipered to her

"Thanks Raven why didn't you tell us that Noel was your first name?" her and Jack looked at her with question filled eyes."

"You will see soon enuf listion to my story when its my turn it will tell you why. And how. Cornol please for give me." _She said as she was taking a deap breath as she took her place at the front of the class._

"Miss Jackson please read us your story the Prophecy"

Yes Mrs Gate i would be happy too.

AS you all are awere this story is called My Prophecy you all will under stand why in a moment but i ask this class to open their minds to the un thinkable to fantacy and the hoors that fill theis darkend doors of the shadows of this world. the answer is in the stars.

This is my prophecy

"Since my brith I knew I was different my mother never wanted me so in this light she killed me. My father left before my birth to travel the stars, to visit new worlds and caltures. My first day of life was not my last. Mother slamed me agenst the wall. I was only a hour old as a golden light srounded me and I sailed through it stoping only to return to her.

Through out the manny years that i lived only to be srounded by death and hate. The knolage brought to me only by sleep and death. For ever changing never adging stuck in the back of time it self.

I am their Gardian for a new future.

This was not my wish to ever return.

I pry for death.

Welcome it with open arms.

Only to be sent back to the arms that carry me to my coffen, my watering hell whole.

I am not death

I am not life

I'am only a ghost with knolage to save the world that inprisends me to this world.

I could hear the steps coming up the stairs.

She was coming.

Wishing that I was some was else.

The pain grew more and more.

The fear was burning into my mind and skin.

Sore blisters, with blood dripping down my face.

Glass mirror brakes as the refection.

No more girl scouts.

The depression of my brothers, father, and mothers as pain is written in my eyes.

Now, I can see the tears down my face.

Mom says that I failed the family and to repeat class.

Scariness is inside of me.

To scared to go home.

No safety.

I am scared to talk.

Scared of what mother might do.

I am alone in this world never to be found by my brother Skara' the stars are what holds me back in the end.

Oma promasces that my next death will be only the new begining.

This is My Propghcey, to protect the ones who have no hope left, the ones that would have protected me if they found my in this travling journey.

I call for home.

Bring me home some were I cant die to no cause, this is my wish.

Death is not my Ocean through a Giant Ring of Stars, its my home my planet to protect.

A cornol,

General,

Doctors,

Speaker,

and old freinds of thor's.

Throught the deapths of memories that drounds my visions of journeys through the Ocean fill star fill Rings..."

**...Jacks Thoughts...**

_Jack and Cassy listioned as Raven revealed her self to them she was a anchent of some sort, well that was what he was hereing. She was being punnished for being different. Till be brakes of death. How can this gril be the gardian of this world? Who was her father?_

**RING!*******

*****RING****

_The bell rings as the class files out as Raven finishes in compleat scilance filled the class, jumping to be hurried to lunch._

_Jack and Casandra were they only ones to stop her as her name was called through the PA to the principals offaice._

_Jack took one look in to her eyes only to see fear._

_Why was she scaared?_

_So manny questions, so as he and cass left and raven to the princaplals office, he grabed his cell only to call the only person to help him out..._

******SGC***BREAFING ROOM*****

Jack and the reast of the team of SG1 were sitting down just talking about there latest mission to P3X-2945. It was some sandy planet the locals were like desert people. their was not much that had happened it was boring...

****RING****

****RING****

The phone went off in Hamonds offaice.

**XXXX...XXXX**

"Hamond!"

"Hay George hows it going?"

Its going good Jack is there a reasond that you are calling me? Is Casandra alright?"

Yes sir I just have a quick Question for you if thats alright with you."

Of corse Jack just give me a sec we were just debreafing on a mission that SG1 just came from." Hammaod said taking the call and talking as he saw the confused faces of the team.

"Sure just take your time and call me John its less confusing."_ Jack said as he made his way through the hall towards out side and in to his new truck he could see in to the princplals offace fron here if the blinds wernt closed he told cass to keep a look out for when Raven would come out so far she was still in there._

'Okay John whats wrong?' the general asked wondering why he was calling. he gave the Sg1 team telling him he had to take this call and would continue with the de-breafing in a few minnets.

"Well as you know you put me on the detail of protecting Casandra in high school right?" _John said thinking on how to brake this to the general that he trusted the most. Hell how was he going to explain it to him? A idea poped into his head thinking that if Jack and Sam were in town that they could come and get him, Raven, and Cassy. Yeah that would work._

'Yes thats true John hows it going on your end how you liking school hows Cassy doing?' _George Hammoned asked, as he sat down as SG1 begain working or taking turn pasing waiting for him. _

"Well Cassy is fine we got a new student a couple of months ago do any of you know a Lutenet by the name of Ravenwood?"

'Yes John she and her daughter were just tranfer here from eygypt. Why?" _Hammoned asked indeed cerious on were this was going._

"Well today I learned something about lutenet Ravenwood's daughter. When she first came here the teachers called her only Raven Jackson, as in Daniel Jackson I seare she could pass off as Daniel's daughter. Today I learned that her true name is Noel Ravenwood Jackson, shes 16yrs old and that she is special. Our kind of special. George, I think that Jack and Carter need to take Raven, Cassy and me to the bace. She knows things, and I think we all need to talk to her."

'May I ask why Jack? Why do you think she is our kind of special?

"Well, by putting this lightly she called me Cornal Jack O'Neill, and bacicly told me that she is a half assended beeing.

What? of corse Jack I'll send you and Sam to come pick you all up. What class do you have right now?

"Good! Come and pick us up we have history next and the teacher is a ass to her. As is all of our teachers. Look I wouldn't be calling if I though this was nothing George, trust me there's something wrong shes scared tarified even, when Sam and Jack come they will see on what I mean her they will know on what I mean.

Of corse John I will send Carter and Jack there in 20 minets just keep her in your sights. I want to meet and see on what your talking about. Hammond out!...

**XXXX...Debreafing room...XXXX**

Jack, I want you to go to Casandra's school and pick up her and her freinds up. Take Mayjor Carter with you.

Of corse George why? O'Neill said looking at carter.

"Sir?" sam asked the general

I need you to pick up them from class and bring them to bace here aree the names of Cassy's freinds, Doctor Jackson you are to report to Doctor Fraser and tell her that she will be expecting her daughter and two people for medical treatment and bacic evalwations. Teal'k I need you to go with Doctor Jackson and stay in the infermory till out gests arrive. That is all dismissed!

_Sir! they all said as Sam and Jack mad their ways to the changing rooms and heading to the school to pick up Cassy and her freinds. Sam was the one that took the note with their names on it. Not bothering to look at the names as her and Jack got into the SUV and started towasrd the school, it was only fifteen minutes away._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...XXXXXXXX_**

"Hi may i help you?" _the sectarry asked jack and sam as they went to the head office._

"Yes we would like to pull three students out of class." _Carter said as Jack took a look around._

"may i ask why and who you are?" _the secartary asked while the principal was making his way todards them._

"My name is Cornal Jack O'Neill, theis is Mayjor Samantha Carter, we are with the United States Air force." _Jack said as he and carter showed their ID to the nice lady._

"Ofcorse i got a call from your general hammond. now who are the students?" _she asked as carter grabed the paper and started to read the names out._

"Johnathon O'Neill, Casandra Fraser, and Noel Ravenwood Jackson." _Carter said while taking a look at the Cornal wondering on who this Noel Jackson was and why didn't they know about her?_

"Of coarse."

Yes they are all in history right now lunch is just over they shold be in there. Oh principal Radcliff how can I help you? _The secrotarry asked as the guy mad his way to wards jack and sam._

Hi im principal Raddcliff how may i help you?

Mr. Raddcliff theas are the peolple form the air bace they are to take John O'Neill, Casandra Fraser, and Noel Jackson.

Oh? and may I ask why Miss Jackson? As I am a where Miss Jackson is to be acompied by eather her mother or her two uncles, on how she leaves school grounds. No you cant take Miss Jackson you may talk to her but that is all, the others you can take Mr. O'Neill, as it says on their fiall that you and capten carter can.

Please come this way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Welcome class today we will be presenting your assiments on hitler and how the world has changed becuse of him and his actions.

_Raven to day was the first since she had gotten there seated with jack and cassy, they told her on what was going to happen when jack and sam ariving, she wasnt listoning to them saying it would never work. telling them that they need my mothers promission, or to have on of her uncles go with her. they didnt want her out of their sights._

"No john i cant they cant unless my mother is in the air bace hospital and wants me by her side, even then she had it so i would have one of my uncles acompany me. im sorry but the principal will never alow you or sam take me away from his sights, or my uncles. please jack just go with out me..._ Raven said begging for jack to liston to her, she was scared, no matter on how her life was they would never let me out of their sights, I would always be a prisnor in my onw world._

Raven, Jack and Carter will not leave with out you General Hammoned wants you to go to the bace, he wants to meet you and your mother is off aventering." J_ack said trying to relax Raven who was sitting next to him as the teacher called nathen to give his report. He just wanted this kid to feal safe, she was holding his hand and looking at him with apsolut fear in her eyes._

John when my uncles show up they have the rights to me till i turn 21, if my mother dies i get them, i dont want then hell i dont want to live with her please Jack how can you help me escape?

I will just trust me! Jack and Sam, just do what I say and we will get to the bace in no time. Okay?

fine but just stay near me okay dont let raddcliff take me to my uncles. kay?

sure but i do want to know on how you know. Raven.

I know jack i just need to get to the bace, when raddcliff interfears tell Your other self that my mother has came through the gate and is in surgery and wants to see me. that she requested that i was to be brought to the bace.

how do you know all this?

just do jack.

fine.

**XXXX...**

"Miss jackson please tell me whats so inportand that you have to distruped my class?_ mr. marks yelled at her stoping the curent speaker in mid sentenance, making the calls jump he was holding back a smeark. the stupid bitch, he would have the bitch on her knees screaming like Radcliff did last night._

"sir?" _Raven asked as the class jumped as did john and cassy taking a look at the teacher she was trembling in fear._

"talking during prentations is distrupting class please tell us whats so inportand or would you like to see Mr. Raddcliff?" _He spoke as she looked at him in fear. he smiled as she turnd to look at john o'neill, the stupid jock._

"No sir! I'm sorry."_ Raven said as she droped Jack's hand and looking at Mr. Marks she did not want to visit the offace._

"Thats it im sick of your smart mouth coments, head to the principals offace Mr. O'Neill you and your new freind have detention please head there now!"_ He yelled as she and the class jumped she didnt have sarcasem in her fithy mouth today she was quiet and pathetic thinking that she would apolagize and get out of it._

**Knock knock...**

"Yes? Mr Raddcliff I was just talking about you. I have two students for you."_ Mr. Marks said as the principal made his way inward, the class was eather staring at Raven and jack, or turning to look at the teacher and the principal. _

"Oh who?" _He said as he turned to look at the class, taking a hard long look at Raven, he loved his lunch hour with her slaping her and taking his sissors to her back making her scream in pain the stupid bitch deserved it._

"Why Miss Jackson and Mr. O'Neill, they distrupted my class they need detention, and Miss Jackson needs to learn just becuse she knows doesnt mean she can disruped the Classes attention and marks. I want her out!_ He said as he yelled at raddcliff hoping he would take the bitch and take her home so after this class, this was his last class of the day, he would have the bitch learn her lessons yet._

Allright we will talk about this, Miss Jackson, Mr. O'Neill, and Miss Fraser. Please come with me." _Raddcliff said as he took the hint. now he just had to take jackson to her uncles. meaning that the milatary would just have to go through them and not take her with them yes he wanted to watch to night as they pushed the bitch to her limets. the stupid freak packed her thins as did the other two. taking a leave and telling Marks to continue. ohh what joy he was in now nothing would stop his good mood._

Yes sir.!

**XXXX Out side in the hall Jack and Sam..XXXX**

_After hearing the teacher talk about this Miss Noel Raven Jackson. They both shared a look wondering who she was, what she looked like and who in their right mined's would talk to any student that way? Was this teacher a ass or what? _

_Jack looked at sam as the principal spit out the names he acualy spat them out with hate jack wanted to kill they guy. why didnt he want raven to leave? did her mother realy sine a form that only her uncles or her would take theis gril out of school, even if it was a emergency? Jack stood back as he was taking a look at Carter. Cassy huged her and John shook her hand. The gril in question was being held back by this Mr. Raddcliff. Hr could tell this kid was scared, tarified even, john looked at him simply telling him that they needed to talk. with out warning the principal told him that they could talk to Raven in his offace after he talked to john and her about their detentions and punishment for being a dasterbance to their classes. that the guy would see them seperatly. seeing john nodd and fallow pointing that Raven would be likley to go first, they would talk then._


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own SG1 but i do own this story!

Major Samantha Carter, Cornal Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'k

Johnathon O'Neill, Casandra "Cassy" Fraser, Noel Ravenwood Jackson

Major General George Hammond, Doctor Janet Fraser

Lutente Anna Ravenwood... now on wards

**Previously:**

**Knock knock...**

"Yes? Mr Raddcliff I was just talking about you. I have two students for you."_Mr. Marks said as the principal made his way inward, the class was either staring at Raven and jack, or turning to look at the teacher and the principal. _

"Oh who?" _He said as he turned to look at the class, taking a hard long look at Raven, he loved his lunch hour with her slapping her and taking his scissors to her back making her scream in pain the stupid bitch deserved it._

"Why Miss Jackson and Mr. O'Neill, they disrupted my class they need detention, and Miss Jackson needs to learn just because she knows doesn't mean she can disrupted the Classes attention and marks. I want her out!_ He said as he yelled at raddcliff hoping he would take the bitch and take her home so after this class, this was his last class of the day, he would have the bitch learn her lessons yet._

All right we will talk about this, Miss Jackson, Mr. O'Neill, and Miss Fraser. Please come with me." _Raddcliff said as he took the hint. now he just had to take Jackson to her uncles. meaning that the military would just have to go through them and not take her with them yes he wanted to watch to night as they pushed the bitch to her limits. the stupid freak packed her thins as did the other two. taking a leave and telling Marks to continue. oh what joy he was in now nothing would stop his good mood._

Yes sir.!

**XXXX Out side in the hall Jack and Sam..XXXX**

_After hearing the teacher talk about this Miss Noel Raven Jackson. They both shared a look wondering who she was, what she looked like and who in their right mind's would talk to any student that way? Was this teacher a ass or what? _

_Jack looked at Sam as the principal spit out the names he actually spat them out with hate jack wanted to kill they guy. why didn't he want raven to leave? did her mother really sine a form that only her uncles or her would take this girl out of school, even if it was a emergency? Jack stood back as he was taking a look at Carter. Cassy huged her and John shook her hand. The gril in question was being held back by this Mr. Raddcliff. Hr could tell this kid was scared, tarified even, john looked at him simply telling him that they needed to talk. with out warning the principal told him that they could talk to Raven in his office after he talked to john and her about their detentions and punishment for being a disturbances to their classes. that the guy would see them separately. seeing john nods and fallow pointing that Raven would be likley to go first, they would talk then._

**_XXXX..in the principals offices out side with Jack, John, Cassy and Sam..XXXX_**

"Is Raddcliff always like that Cass?"

"No Sam, he's usual really fair but since Raven came here, he's been a ass. To her and if anyone gets anywhere near or even close to her he gives them detentions. John has been suspended twice. I don't know why but every time she is sent to him, the next time we see her shes quiet and scared she jumps when ever you say her name. Besides the only class she actually gets marks for is in english litt. She talks to only me and John." _Cassy said as jack and sam took a look at the door that was closed. wondering why this kid acted the way that Cassy said. john on the other hand toiled jack on what Raven said to him they both looked like they wanted to barge right in there when the door opened and Raven walked out looking scared and frightened. _

_She grabed a hold of John and looked at Jack with pleading eyes._

"Miss Jackson you are suspended for the next three days for your behavior. Mr. O'Neill you are suspended for two days and have detentions with Mr. Marks till the end of the month do you understand me?"

"Mr Raddcliff, I just got a call from my general miss jackson is to report on base immediately her uncles are there as well her mother was injured in a training exercise. we are to take her, john and casandra to there immediately."

"Sir! I must protest only her uncles or her mother can remover her from school. We've been over this!"

"Then how are they going to do that when they are already on base and how are they supposed to do that when you just suspended her from school? Mr. Raddcliff if you have any questions please call my General and explain why she can't see her mother that is ingered and want to see her daughter? Hum? If you have any complaints please fail a formal complaint im only fallowing order. Good Day Mr. Raddcliff!

**the SUV..XXX**

_Jack and Sam had the two front seats jack was driving as john, Cassy, and Raven had the back seat. Raven was leaning on john's shoulder as he watched her with worry in his eyes she had not said one word. As jack drove he stole a look at carter who was looking at this Raven Jackson. the question that was running through his head was who was she and is she related to Daniel?_

"So Raven why did you tell young Jack to lie for you?" O'Neill said as he drove towards the base.

"Ask no questions and ill tell you no lies Cornall.." raven said as she looked out the window thinking that this was only the beginning. They still had to learn about her life. they had to fined out on who she was and who was protecting her from then in the first place.

"Raven? How did you know about the SGC program in the first place?" John asked as Sam turned to look at them and O'Neill snick a look at her as well before turning his attention to the road. was it just him or was this kid scared of something or some one, thinking of what john and Cassy said earlier. Janet had to take a good look at this kid when they got to the base.

"Its a long story john." she said as she reached for his hand giving it a squeas hoping that this would end his questions for a while, she just wanted to rest as she was leaning on him hoping that they would take a hint. That she wasnt ready to talk. That she just wanted to get to the base, so her uncles wouldn't fined her, so she would be safe for the first time in three years. since Daniel last assended.

"Raven how..." sam was about to ask a question as a car jumped out in the road causing jack to swerve.

"Cornall I think you should answer that. Its Hammond."

"What?" jack said taking a look at sam who was watching the kid, what did she mean by that? suddenly his pocket was vibrating and his cell was going off. taking it out and answering it while driving was a bad idea so taking it out and giving it to carter. He listened.

**Ring...RRing...rrrringggg**

"Carter!"

"yes sir! Yes we have them. Sir? Of coarse General...What?. Yes.. Yep well be at the base in ten minutes. Yes Sir! Bye.." Sam said as she listened to the general talk Lutenet Ravenwood had just come throught the gate ingered and was in surgery, he wanted Noel, at the base and not to spook the child. sam on the other hand was staring at the gril in question as she was listening. how did she know that was going to happen? how? it was imposable then she saw the gril look strate at her and turn away as if knowing on what was going on. turning to jack and handing back his cell she spoke.

"Raven? how did you know?"

"What do you mean Major?" Jack asked as he drove they were only five minutes away.

"That her mother is injured and is in critical condition?" Sam said taking a look at her CO.

Ask no questions and ill tell you no lies." Raven said as she continued to look out the window and ignore the stares that were coming from everyone in the SUV.

_**XXXX the Sgc...XXXX**_

Off world actavaion!

Medical team to the gate room!

Medical team to the gate room!

"General its SG5 Mrs Ravenwood was injured by a staff weapon."

"Lutenut what happened?

"I don't know sir we were just to the gate when a jaffa came out of nowhere and started firing at us next thing we knew was that we were pined down and Lutenet ravenwood took down three there was one left i had the guy in my sights and he fired at Ravenwood sir. She just stood her ground and took three shots to her cheast. Sir she didnt even move. She ordered us to leave her there sir. We brought her back but she passed out. Sir She was the one that alerted the jaffa that we were there in the first place. Sir it was like she wanted to die.

Very well Lutenit head to the infirmary's debriefing in 13:00hrs alright son?

yes sir!

**XXXXXX Raven Jackson arrives on Base Elevator ride...XXXXx **

After pulling up to the base john woke raven who was fast asleep and leaning on his shoulder. today would be the day he found out who she was. When she walked out of Raddcliffs office she grabbed hold of him for dear life. he looked at her hand and puled up her sleeve just to see scars and blood, trying not to wake her up he saw Cassy's eyes go wide as Sam's did as well. what the hell happen to this kid? who was hurting her? and what mystery was she hiding. John looked at her and felt calm. he hadn't felt this calm in a while. it irked him so many questions and few answers he got out of her. all the sines leading to abuse. but her mother was military right? he wanted to meet this Lutenute Ravenwood there was no way she was ravens mother.

the question that was running through all their heads was how was this 16year old girl last named Jackson? and how would she change their lives now that she was on base...

**XX..XX**

"Raven wake up we are here." John said as the others got out of the car

"MMHH K." raven said as she grabbed her backpack and skateboard. Cassy and John did the same things as they headed towards the elevator.

_**Bing**_

Ten minutes till second elevator.

raven gets in with the others and sits down in the back as the others take one look at her as she shuts her eyes. man was she tired hopfuly they dont ask questions.

"Raven?" john askes as he and cassy sits next to me and jack and sam move to sit down as well.

"Yeah john what do you want?

"Why are you sitting down?

"well its a ten minute ride till we reach the second elevator right? well i hate elevator's so I'm sitting down so i don't pass out.

"Raven how do you know that there is two elevators?

"Well as one author once said "Ask no Questions and I will tell You No Lies" john." raven said smirking at his as Cassy started laughing at the questionable faces the others wore.

"Raven im sure Forge, and Gred wouldnt mined you answer some questions. Besides you have to answer them eventualy. right?"

"You've read that book to hay?

"yep its one of my favorites, mom and i are reading the forth one. its awesome so far.

"cool. alright ill answer some questions but only if you do me one favour in return." raven said as she addressed Jack and Sam.

"Alright but whats the favour?" Jack said hoping that it wasnt to big of a favour.

Let me talk to my mother alone while you and everyone else can watch from the viewing room. then ill tell you my story. and tell Janet to stop the drugs she don't need them she will live.

Oh is that all?

Yep take it or leave it Cornall

fine but answer me this how is your last name Jackson?

Daniel is my bylogical, father.

_**WHAT?**_

yep.

OK Raven whats the deal with you and the teachers?

Ask no questions and ill tell you no lies John...

fine

Raven how do you know Skacra?

The same way I know Oma. Why do you ask Cassy?

Just curious.

Right and I have a yellow dot polka dot bikini.

What?

**Bing**

Standing up they all filed out turning to the Sargent's desk and singing in as the Sargent opened the next elevator doors. Only Raven, John and Cassy were sitting on the floor as Jack and Sam were standing.

So Raven whats your favort subject in school?

Well it use to be history, science, and math but the teachers are such moron's here. So I don't like them any more. So it has to be writing and English literature.

**Bing**

Sam Carter, and Jack O'Neill filled out as Raven, John and Cassy came out with their bags shortly after. General Hammond and teal'k were there. Meeting to great the young Miss Jackson.

"Welcome to the SGC miss Jackson its a pleasure Finlay meeting you. Your uncles are on their way." Hammoned said as he leaded them all to the infirmary not seeing Raven's hand griping John's hard. Him turning to look at her he saw that she was scared out of her Witt's at the mentioned of her uncles.

"Now I'm sorry to say but every personal on base must have a physical check ups Dr. Fraser will see you do some blood tests and just check you out to make sure that nothing is wrong and you are not sick before you see your mother all right?" Hammoned said not looking at her just talking as they made it into the infermory.

"Yes general." Raven whispered as she tightened on John's hand causing him to look at her he must have gotten the message. As Jack took a look at her as well. She was scard at the mention of her uncles but knowing on what was going to happened she let it pass. After hearing the General mettond Janet Fraser, Cassy's mom, made her even more scared.

'She was going to see that she was near death her self and question on how on earth she could still be alive. Thay would want answers, answers that she was going to give when she confronted her mother. Boy.. Ohh.. Boy did she have a head ake.'

"Ah. Doctor Fraser, Doctor Jackson. This is Lutent Ravenwoods daughter please do a come pleate physical and blood checks." Hammoned said as Daniel took one look at her and he paled, answering the question that they all had. So she was his.

"Yes General, Miss Ravenwood this way." Janet said leading Raven away from Sg1 and the others.

**XXXXX...Check up...XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Janet handed Raven a gown as she let the girl change. Leaving her alone she saw that Daniel and the rest of the team were heading to the debriefing room to talk. Taking her time she went back to finish her work with Noel, or Raven as she liked to be called.

Screaming and gasping for air as she saw the state the girl was in she called for the General. As she tryed to treat her.

Raven looked at Janet trying to keep calm, she heard her shriek and gasp for air as she looked at her. That's when she knew that with her cloths off that she would look like hell. That she was close to death thanks to Raddcliff she would die in a few hours. Just enough time to say good bye to mother.

Janet calmed down as she tryed not to frighten the youngh girl in front of her.

*Raven Jackson as she liked to be called was covered in blood. Her back was fresh with wip marks, her arms had cuts on them. Handcuffs's or some thing that bounded her in place as the unthinkable had happened to her. Her legs and wrists were bleeding the cuts were to the bones. How this girl was still alive or even awake was beyond her. As she looked to see the deeper wounds were begining to heal right in front of her eyes.*

Janet took blood samples and tryed to stitch her up, then took her in for a CT, MRI, and X-Ray, she saw on the scans that most of her bones were broken and horribly put back to place. That Raven's left leg was fractured, and she was bleeding internally, she was raped recently. Thats when Janet took samples. As she turned to look at Raven. The girl watched her telling her it was okay and that they would heal in a couple of hours. How was that passable?

Janet finished her exam as Raven got dressed and fallowed her to the briefing room in total silence.

**XXXXXXX...briefing room...XXXXxxxx**

Jack, John, Sam and Cassy were siting on the left hand side facing Daniel and Teal'k, Hammond waited for the results of young Miss Jackson. As they waited Jack, Sam, and John were telling them on their in-counters with her.

'Daniel paled even more when the girl admitted to them that he was her biological father. How in the hell he didn't even know that the baby survived, Anna told him that it died. she lied how dare she!'

"Daniel is there any way that you could be Ravens father? jack asked as he looked at the space boy in front of him.

Yes jack there is a possibility that she could be mine."

how and why didn't you tell us? Sam said trying to wrap her head around this. She and Jack, Teal'k all shared a look how could he not tell them he had a daughter.

It was years ago Sam, When i was in Egypt, before i came to the SGC, Anna was pragnet we were going to get married. When Anna went into labor i was at a dig sight." Daniel said as his team saw that he was trying not to chock on his words.

"When I arrived at the hospital I found Anna and she was crying, she told me that the baby was dead and it was all my fault. about a month after I got a job at the SGC, and we shortly went to abbadose. There was nothing to talk about." Daniel whispered as he got up to look at the gate.

No one spoke till Janet and Raven Arrived.

"General i have the tests for Young Miss Jackson." Janet said as she headed in with Raven.

"Ahh Doctor Fraser, Miss Jackson please have a seat."

Janet complied but Raven didn't she turned to look at the stargate be hind them. seeing Daniel doing the same thing earlier, Daniel was now seated next to Teal'k and Janet. now he could see his daughter for the first time. She did look like him, she had his eyes, her mothers hair, and his smile.

As daniel watched he failed to notice the others looking between the two for comparison.

General hammoned watched to Young lady look at the gate before sitting her self in-between John and Cassy.

"General Hammond I wish to speak to my mother I know that doctor Fraser wants to talk with you all but first i know that you all want to know on how i know the things i know. Am I right general?" Raven said as she leaned on johns sholder fighting off sleep.

"Of coarse Miss Jackson, SG1 will escort you there, but first as you said we do want to know on how you know about the stargate program. And how you know Skara and Oma as you call them." Hammond said as the others sat up straighter. He could see that doctor Fraser was watching her with worry and fear of something, he could also see that this young girl was tired and fighting off sleep.

"First of all you can call me Raven or Noel, second I have known oma since i was born, as for skara I have known him since he Ascended. As for your other question Jack I only knew that Daniel was my byological father by Oma and by him telling me so.." Raven said as she put her head on the table not seeing the shocked faces. Daniel was the first to speak.

"Raven? are you a assended being?"

"No"

"How did I tell you?" Daniel questioned as the others took a good look between the two.

"You were ascended at the time. she said that you wouldn't remember, its true isn't it?" Raven said not even looking up as she placed her head on the table.

"yes, but how do you know them why only them?"

"Because of a Prophecy."

"what does it say?"

"now is not the time. General i request to see mother before my dear old uncles come on to the base may i go now?"

"Of coarse Raven you may."

_**XXXXXXX...I collation room...XXXX**_

The General and Sg1 as well as Cassy and John, brought Raven in to see Anna Ravenwood.

...

Anna Ravenwood was not a happy camper. he main goal since coming to the stargate program was to get killed off world. to be left behind to die. but today was not that day. Yes she was shot by the staff weapons twice and lived to tell the tail, but according to the doctors here she was barley surviving. Doctor Janet Fraser told her that her good for nothing daughter would like to see her, and that her brothers would be at the base shortly.

This was not part of her plan her plan was to die, so that mike and Finn would get cusity of the freak that they called her daughter. shying she turned as the doors opened and they all came in...

...

Noel was shaking when the general opened the door. Daniel and Sg1 went in first next was Cassy, and john and Finlay lastly Raven walked in.

That's when everything went wrong...

Anna jumped out of bed and grabbed the MP's weapon and began shooting at Raven who was protecting Casandra blocking her from the bluets. Raven staining there taking every shot that was comming at her.

Daniel and Sam grabbed their zat guns and john and jack be gan to stun her. Fraser made her way towards Raven when she drooped and teal'k carried Anna Ravenwood back to the bed to be strapped down.

As Raven fell, Daniel and john yelled

NO!

Raven began glowing as she was assending creating a forceful around her, she hovered for a few minutes before, A invisible force pushed her back down. She was human once more, And oma was standing next to her as Raven was slammed into the floor.

Everyone stooped.

Anna Ravenwoods monitor went in to V-fib, and her hart was stopped as oma woke Raven up to watch her mother die.

Daniel and SG1 watched as Raven stepped towards her mother that just shot her and...

_**XXXX...XXXXXX**_

love hate?

please review

fluffy20456


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own SG1 I do own this story

SG1

Mayjor Samantha Carter, Cornall Jack O'Neill, Teal'k, Doctor Daniel Jackson

General George Hammond, Doctor Janet Fraser,

Casandra Fraser (Cassy), Johnathon (Jack) O'Neill, Noel Ravenwood Jackson ( Raven),

Anna Ravenwood.

Previously:

Noel was shaking when the general opened the door. Daniel and Sg1 went in first next was Cassy, and john and Finlay lastly Raven walked in.

That's when everything went wrong...

Anna jumped out of bed and grabbed the MP's weapon and began shooting at Raven who was protecting Casandra blocking her from the bluets. Raven staining there taking every shot that was comming at her.

Daniel and Sam grabbed their zat guns and john and jack be gan to stun her. Fraser made her way towards Raven when she drooped and teal'k carried Anna Ravenwood back to the bed to be strapped down.

As Raven fell, Daniel and John yelled

NO!

Raven began glowing as she was assending creating a forceful around her, she hovered for a few minutes before, A invisible force pushed her back down. She was human once more, Oma was standing next to her as Raven was slammed into the floor.

Everyone stooped.

Anna Ravenwoods monitor went in to V-fib, and her hart was stopped as oma woke Raven up to watch her mother die.

Daniel and SG1 watched as Raven stepped towards her mother that just shot her and...

_**XXXX...XXXXXX**_

_**Continue...**_

_**XXXXxxxxXXX\/\**_

Daniel and SG1 watched as Raven had stepped forwards to her mother who just shot her and placed her hands over her mothers chest.

Daniel watched as her hands started to glow much like Jacks did when he had the anchent knolage downloaded in to his head. They all watched in silents, Oma and Skara were keeping them at bay from her. He could see the tears sliding down her cheaks as Oma steped asside towards Raven and put a hand on her sholder as she droped to the ground.

"Raven?" Oma asked as she was healing her mother

"Yes oma?" Raven said trying to keep her mother alive for just this once. To prove that she was not like her...

"You have to stop now theres too much damage you can only keep her alive for a few more hours theres no point on keeping her alive child, she wont change her mind." Oma said as the Sg team watched as Raven had tears sliding down more and more down her cheaks.

"I know.." Raven said as she droped her hands and passed out.

Janet, ran towards Raven when Oma stoped her and the others.

"She will be asleep for four hour Her mother on the other hand will be dead in two. General Hammond I want Raven to be releaced into Doctor Jacksons Care, not her uncles. As you can see Raven is special, she was born with the Anchent knolage and she can't die, by aseending if only for a few seconds she can heal and gain more knolage. By being here nere the stargate she has absorved What she needs to know about this facility." Oma said as they just started to stare at her and the girl that was aparently daniels long lost daughter.

"How?" Daniel asked as he tryed to prosess on what was going on for the last hours in his head.

"She is apart of a propetcy." Oma stated as she walked towards them alowing janet and john to cheak her over...

"She said that but what does that propetcy detail?" Daniel questioned as he knew that some times that they/she would have to give up some thing in the progress to compleat this.

"She will sleep for four hours and her mother will die in two, Doctor Jackson I sugest that you put Raven somewere else her uncles are here." Oma said as she dissapered.

Skara left as well. Leaving them all to look at eachother as daniel walked over to his new found daughter, and picking her up, She was light. Janet and the rest of his team watched as Daniel walked out of the room with Janet and Johnathon closly following towards the informory.

XXXXX...XXXX/\/\

Waking up was not one of ravens strong sutes.

Flashes of the gate opening and the jorneys of SG teams going in and out of fire. Seeing her father and his team try over and over to make this world safe and to make the galaxcy more belivable. Dystorying Jaffa and fake gods. Seeing Thor's race introdusing them as the fith race, and sealing her fate as gardian of the fith race. The propetcy was activated as soon as her mother shot her. Causing which she knew that would be the last thing her mother ever done for her.

Death was apart of my life.

It was all I knew.

Pain was just so I knew that I was alive.

Now Alse I could feel was numbness, mother was dead, father would take care of me now knowing that my uncles were arested and that Janet Fraser had showed them my test resalts and picters of before and after. I knew that neather John or Daniel had left my side. I also knew that the propetcy was ativated. This was my life. I knew that If I would asended just one more time I would be insaine, lose my memories and just give in to what mother and my uncles did to me my whole life. If I assened one more time before I can fully trust someone, anyone fully, then I would be lost in my nighmares, never to forefill the propetcy.

This was My life, the question is can I trust anyone that wont hurt me, or can i trust some strong enuff that i can let them into my well shealded mined and hart.

for ever to be locked away in a box, deap down into that dungon that mother called my rooms...

**XXX/XXXX Breafing Room/XXX/3hrs earlyer/**

Three hours earlyer, before Raven's uncles due to adrive...

General hammond was sitting in the de-breafing room:

Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter were on ine side Daniel, Teal'k, and Janet Fraser were on the other side. After bring Miss Jackson to the informory. John and Casandra insisted on staying with her. Jack and Daniel were ordered to liston to Doctor Fraser's asesstment about the youngh Miss Jackson. He and the others were indead cerouis on what would make Janet Fraser shake so bad.

Janet Fraser was sitting in the debreafing room trying to not look at Daniel Jackson or Cornall O'Neill. Both were facing her. Holding the file with Raven's pictures of when she first had taken the exam, and now after the fact were she had asended. The blood tests and the rape kit had both come back. Raven was indeed raped. She shivered on handing the General the fiale. not daring to look at the others.

xxxxXXXXX..xxxxXXXX

Doctor Fraser what was your assestment with youngh miss jackson?" Hammond asked as the others perked up.

"General before i say anything you must read my report." Janet said as she handed over young ravens file over to him not dare looking at the questinable faces of SG1.

"Of coarse" hammond took the file as he skimed over it and his face turned from nuteral to ferrey. taking a look at Sg1 and and then the good dock, he syed as he handed the file back to her forcing her to continue..

"please continue Doctor."

"during the examination of Raven as she likes to be called I found some anamaleys during her exam." Janet said trying to stall for time unfortenchly this was not the case.

"What do you mean doc?" Jack asked as the others turned to her.

"Well." Janet pased taking a look at the general before continuing.

"Raven had sever ingerys when she first came in, she had scars al over her body, internal bleeding, a broken ankle, 5 broken ribs, her rists showed that she was bound till ropes had cut her to the bone. She had both her ankles the same way. I did a rape exam and it turned positive. She has a scar down running down her back, There was wip marks on her, cigeret burns allover. She was covered in blood. I had no idea on how she was even awake much less passing the pain that she would be in like it was nothing.

Raven was slowly healing and i saw the scars on her back frim the wips slowly healing her. When i first ask if she was allright she just shruged and said they would just heal in a few hours." As janet finished she passed the photoes around and saw that daniel and the rest of the team were sitting there in shock. Daniel looked at the pitures in hoor.

Everyone in that room was all aking on who could do this to a child? Why would anna ravenwood do this to her own daughter? And what to do now?

Daniel looked at the pitures in peer hoore, she was beaten, how could anna do this to his child? why did she llie? daniel droped his head as he passed the pitures to Jack as Sam started rubbing his sholder. he couldnt bleave it how could anyone do this to her? to him what was Anna thinking?

Daniel jumped as he walked out of the room not looking back, he ran towards anna's room she had to answer his questions, he knew that she was going to be dead in a hour, that mike and fin would be here in just tem minutes. So he pushed past everyone stoping in front of the door were she was being held to die.

_Flashback:_

_Daniel watched in hoore as his parents died in front of him. His mother and father had just came to set up the new exibit, His uncle was comming for the first time in six years he was having a good day. When he saw the hyroglifics, running to mom and dad. Thats when it happened. The rope broke and they were both crushed._

_Uncle nick took him in yes but that wasnt enufe._

_He had met Anna when they were both 16years old they be came freinds fast, mike and fin were her brothers they were all apart of a foster familey down the road. When nick got sick he was 18, Anna was aceptied to the libary in Egypt, natualy daniel fallowed when he turned 20 he and anna were just finishing a dig when she told him that she was pragnet._

_he was so happy as the next few months were to be a challange, he taught classes and went on digs as mike and fin wwould stay with anna when he was gone._

_when ge got the call of that anna was in labor he ran just like he was running now._

_a thousand thoughts where going through his head. when she told him that they lost the baby, She told him it was his falt when he wasnt there. That it was his falt that his daughter died. he didnt even know she sent for him two day later. Mike and fin both kicked him out as anna blamed him for his parents deaths over and over, then blaming him for his daughters death was the last straw. So he packed up and left. Daniel went to the sgc and found the stargate met jack and then meeting his wife, sharay. _

_END OF FLASH BACK..._

Daniel opened the door not know that Jack wasnt to far behind from him.

Anna was hooked up to monators and she was barly breathing she arched her head as she saw Daniel she smiled. Daniel was here she knew now that Mike and Fin wouldn't have to be the bitches gardians she would give daniel custity of the freak.

"Daniel." Anna wispered as he sat down in front of her she tryed to smile but he just gave her a glare, a hate full one. what had she done to make him this mad? Thinking about shooting her good for nothing daughter she smiled of corse the freek said something to him thats why he was acting this way.

"Anna, I only got one question for you." Daniel said as Jack stoped out side the door looking at him. Taking a deapth breath as he turned to see her looking at him with a smile on her face. How could she do it? How could she lie to him?

"Anna why did you tell me that she died at birth? Why did you try to kill Raven? Why was she **Beatten half to death before you deside to shoot her in front of me. Why did YOU LIE TO ME? What did I ever do to you? Anna what changed you frome my bestfreind that would never wish this on a child much less her only **Daughter?" Daniel shouted louder and louder casing Jack who was at the door to wince at his cold tone...

That bich did die Danny. She is a good for nothing freak its your falt you weren't there. You left. I had to rase a freak that wouldn't die. She is a menice. She diserved on what she got. Danny she would kill me in a hart beat if I didnt keep her in line why do you think I joined the milatary?" Anna snarled at Daniel as he looked at her with discuste.

"Dont call me Danny! You told me to leave!** You told me that it was my falt that my parents died THAT IT WAS MY FALT! ANNA IT WAS MY FALT THAT I WASNT THERE! THAT IT WAS MY FALT THAT SHE DIED WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER? WHAT! RIGHT! DID !YOU! HAVE ON TELLING ME THAT SHE WAS DEAD AT BIRTH?**" DANIEL SHOUTED IN HIS COLDEST VOICE AS JACK AND THE REAST OF THE SGC PROBLEY HURD HIM.

"YOU WERNT THERE!" Anna screamed at him before passing out..

"Doctor Jackson, General Hammond asked me to tell you that Miss Ravenwoods brothers are here.." A MP said as Daniel turned to leave Anna alone and following him and Jack who was patting him on his back.

"Well Danny boy any louder and Thor might have hurd you."

Thanks Jack..

XXX..Back with Raven../

'As I said Waking up was not one of my strong sutes. Usually when I woke up one of my uncles would be standing over me. Eather to continue with the beatdowns, or finishing raping me. Mother on the other hand would just get a wip or send me to do chorses or go to school and keep up aperiances. It was not like anyone cared anyways. Death would just sit there standing next to me like a long lost freind frome longago. Never forgotton just there watting for me to go insain, watting for me to die in the deaps of the torchors of my dayley life.

No one to save me.

I had learned at a early age not to fight back there was no one comming to save me. No one wanted a freak.

I gess comming here feeling the pull of the gate calling me to tell me to come home, since the day it was activated. The pull towards people that I could trust.

People that would care for me.

A place were I would be found safe, A home.. A life.' Raven thought as she began to wake up fealling John on her left, and Daniel on her right side.

Opening my eyes i saw that they were both asleep. I could feel both my hands filled with theirs. It made me feal safe, like home. This place with the two of them i now knew that i could trust given time to i would not go insain for when the next time i died. Death was fading into the walls as i forsed him to leave...

*out side preview*

Janet watched as Raven slept, John never left her side as she slept, Cassy was trying to get him to talk, nothing worked. That was over a hour a go. Looking at her now she knew that she was a wake and didnt want to disturb him or daniel who had arived over 30min ago.

"Raven?" Janet questioned as the girl turnd to just look at the wall, a small smile on her face had her worried as John and daniel began to show sines of life.

"No!" Raven yelled as janet and daniel went flying to the door as a sheald went up Protecting Raven, john and cassy from them.

Janet watched as a force feald went up between her and the the pasient as her and daniel were pushed towards the door. And A alarm went off as they pulled them self up. She took a look at Raven who was shaking as john had woken up during alll of this trying to get her to calm down.

"Raven?" Jack asked as cassy looked between the two, Ravens eyes were glowing gold as were her hands.

"NO!" Raven screamed as SPF went in to the room only to hit the sheald and fly back.

"Raven stop this isnt home!.." Skara apeared out of nowere as he placed a hand on raven only to be sent back towards daniel and janet.

"NO!" Raven screamed as her eyes turned red, blood red.

What the hell is going on here people?" General Hammonod asked as he and the rest of SG1 arived.

"Raven woke up general and it seams to me that she dosent know were she is.

"It is true general hammoned she doesnt know where she is she still thinks that she is at home and now that the propacy has activated her powers as protector has activated." Skara spoke as he watched Raven move further away, he could see cassy and john trying to calm her down.

"What do we do? And why are john o'neill with her and not out here with us skara?" Daniel asked

She is protecting them from us, right now she thinks that all adults are here to punnish her to take them one at a time Daniel, She is protecting them from us becuse there is not one adult that she ever knew that she could trust, they all failed her at one point in time or another." Skara said as he looked at raven who was holding john and cassy and keeping her eyes on them.

Then why is john in there?" Sam asked

"Well becuse as you say it he still is consitered as a child becuse he in this form is one if the adult o'neill was to try and go in the sheald he would be pussed just the rest of us were." He answered as john said

I hurd that! What do you mean stilll a child?

"You are in the form of a teenager cornal, you may have the same memories as your clone but in her eyes you are just like her a teanager." Carter said as jack started to laugh. The otheres turned to look at him?

"You mean to tell me that she will trust john but not jack?" Carter said as both jack's stared at skara as he started top nodd.

"No!" Raven shouted as oma made a perance next to her.

Everyone stoped as Raven's hands were dyrected at her as she tryed to push Oma and Skara away only to fail before she stoped and droped as John held her back to the bed. Cassy Stood there as Raven's sheald droped as Oma, and Skara put a neclace on her as well as dog tages, as Raven drew back her sheald.

"This will help her train her new powers she does need to lern to trust, Daniel, she needs to learn that not all adults are like her mothere and uncles, for this is were you get your memories back when you were asended only the memories of when you where with your daughter. its the only time that Raven ever trusted some one other then cassy and john, she will trust you. looking at Raven she has lived a hard life. You have your work cut out for you. Good luck Doctor Jackson..."

With that. They then make a mark on her left arm as the turned to the others before dissapering.

...

well like hate plese review...

fluffy290456


End file.
